1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which can store data or transmit and receive data, and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
Note that the term “a semiconductor device” in this specification refers to general devices which can function using a semiconductor characteristic, and electro-optic devices, semiconductor circuits and electronic devices are regarded as semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices which transmit and receive data by electromagnetic waves or radio waves, without contact, have been actively developed. Such semiconductor devices are referred to as RF (Radio Frequency) tags, wireless tags, electronic tags, transponders or the like. Most semiconductor devices currently in practical use have circuits each using a semiconductor substrate (also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and an antenna. The IC chip is incorporated with a memory or a control circuit.